Red Thread
by shinretsu
Summary: "Why do you hate me so much, Ando?" She gave him a bitter smile. "Because you took away the sole person that meant the world to me." To be attracted to someone you hated most of your life and to fall in love with them to the point of insanity. Fate was cruel.


Fanfiction Based off of: Seraph of the End

Original Story by: Takaya Kagami

 _"The future, past and present, they will remain dark unless you overcome your own darkness sister."_

* * *

 **Nihil/O: Pitch Black**

"Do it,"

Crimson eyes looked down at her gleaming with great interest as she gazed up at them, unfazed at the sword that could kill her at any moment."

"Do it you bloodsucker."

He pressed his sword on her neck just to see her bleed and told his sword to drink it. "As much as I want to I wouldn't want to waste an opportunity like this." The silver haired noble vampire inched closer inspecting her and then he closed the gap between them as he pressed his lips against her and she widened her eyes in shock. He bit it gently with his fangs and sipped a bit of her blood. He quickly kissed her again enough to make her part her lips due to reflex, in order for her to drink some of his blood before pulling away. She spat her own blood that was mixed with the noble's. He smirked when he saw tears brimming in her eyes and he gently wiped away her tears. He walked away as he heard her scream in pain and the muffled yelling of her female companion.

"I can break a woman with a mere kiss? Aren't I amazing my queen?" Ferid purred.

"You're disgusting Ferid,"

"My apologies, my queen but we got ourselves a nice one and I want to keep her." the silver haired noble vampire smirked at his queen. Krul Tepes, the vampire queen gave him a look of utter disgust and he feigned being hurt at her reaction but then quickly smiled.

"The humans have themselves an oracle...and..." Ferid stopped mid-sentence when he felt a blade stab his chest.

"What did you do to Subaru..." a voiced asked behind him menacingly and Ferid just grinned.

"I didn't know you can make that face, Major General Hiiragi."

* * *

"Imouto, what's wrong?" a young five year old boy asked as he entered the young girl's room. He walked towards his younger twin's bed. "I told you they're all just dreams"

"Wataru-nii...I saw a man with red eyes...he had pointy ears and..." She was about to break down into tears before finishing her description of the man but her older twin brother embraced her tightly.

"They're all just dreams...they're not real, Subaru." He smiled kindly and patted her head once to calm her. She then looked up to her brother and frowned.

"How do you know big brother you're just five," Subaru questioned and Wataru grinned.

"Because I just know, now go back to sleep."

Subaru pouted at her brother's answer and went back to bed. "Will you stay with me Wataru-nii til I fall asleep?" she heard her say quietly but enough for him to hear and he smiled and held her hand. "Off course," he replied.

Several minutes later when he knew for sure that his sister had fallen asleep again. He kissed her forehead goodnight and headed towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, upon opening it he saw their older brother leaning across the wall opposite to Subaru's.

"When are you planning on telling her, Wataru-chan?" He asked innocently but Wataru ignored it. He tried to walk towards his room but was blocked by his older brother. Wataru glared but his brother just smiled in response and crossed his arms.

"You can't protect her forever from father, you know that don't you?" He reminded him and Wataru stared at him dead silent.

"I know that very well Hirose-niisan," Wataru pushed his way through but then stopped in his tracks. "Since I was chosen by father to be Mahiru-dono's potential husband." he said quietly and Hirose sighed heavily. He walked towards his younger brother and placed his hand on the top his younger brother's head.

"It's a job of a big brother to protect their younger siblings so I will keep silent about this." He started and Wataru pursed his lips.

"You can count on me, we're family ne?"

"Please protect Subaru if I die Hirose-niisan," Wataru begged and Hirose sighed heavily.

"I can't make promises you know that not until I become the head...I don't think father is even planning on handing me the title." Wataru stared at the dark wall and Hirose lightly punched him on the shoulder. He then walked towards the front of his bedroom door.

"You're coming back alive Wataru," Hirose said seriously and Wataru remained silent again. He took this as a sign that Wataru was no longer planning on speaking about the topic.

 _'I'm sorry niichan...I already saw my death...Subaru's happiness is more important to me.'_

Wataru walked back towards his room when he got there. He quickly opened the door and closed it shut. He leaned back on the door frame and collapsed on the floor. He breathed heavily and placed one hand on his eyes.

"I don't want to see these things anymore..." He croaked and called out to no one in silence. He silently cried in pain when he saw his death again. _'To think father's training was working perfectly,'_ He closed both of his eyes shut.

 _"You were born a seer Wataru-kun," he smiled proudly._

 _"We could be of use to the Hiiragis if we give you to them. We could raise our ranks. We will be a great clan on par with the Hiiragis." Wataru faked smiled in response to his father's words._

 _"If you can see the past clearly then that must mean you can also see the future, we just need you to practice it."_

 _"Father is a greedy man, he craves too much attention. He's willing to use his children as disposable pawns to raise his ranks." Wataru said sadly. "I'm a prophet of death...I don't deserve to live mother..." His mother smiled sadly and embraced his youngest son. "You can't save everyone but you can save many lives with those small little hands of yours and your visions are just an added bonus, never think of yourself as a prophet of death."_

 _Wataru looked up to his mother's eyes. She was already blind and was just staring at nothing but her smile was bright. "How do you even know mother? I see visions of people that I don't know, I know sometimes they're happy but when I see the darkness...the future is so dark...it's scary..." Wataru sighed heavily_

 _"The dark isn't that bad, there's always a light at the end of the dark tunnel." His mother pouted. "And what about me? I'm blind, my vision is always dark." She stated and Wataru giggled a bit and his mother smiled sincerely when he heard his son laughter, it has been several days since he started his training with his father, ever since he started training he was never that cheerful boy that she knew. She already had an argument with her husband about the well being of their son but off course being better than the Hiiragis was more important. "Taking advantage of the gift of sight was more important than their family."_

 _"Mama! Wataru-niisan! Look at what I found!" Subaru rushed towards her older twin brother and mother who were sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Her face had dirt all over while her kimono was disheveled and messy._

 _"You're face and kimono are dirty Subaru." Wataru frowned at her younger sibling's state and their mother laughed lightly. Her youngest son was a neat freak unlike his older and younger sibling_

 _Subaru pouted and placed a handful of flowers on her brother's lap. Wataru was about to scold her about picking up unnecessary things. "It's flowers because you've been sad lately." She said and closed her eyes. Preparing herself for her brother's scolding. Wataru blushed at the sight of red flowers._

 _"Thank you Subaru." He thanked her and Subaru smiled. She kissed her brother on the cheek. "You're welcome!" She ran back towards the flower garden._

 _"Flowers? What flowers?" Their mother asked shaking Wataru slightly in her embrace. "She shouldn't be picking flowers, the gardener would be angry." Wataru sighed._

 _"They're camellias mother," He answered and she smiled._

 _"You and your sister really have a deep connection." she said and Wataru blinked in confusion._

 _"What do you mean mother?" Wataru asked but was interrupted by a young maid._

 _"Milady Ando, you shouldn't be outside."_

 _"Caught again..." he heard her say quietly._

 _"Mother..." Wataru frowned and stood up. He looked back and saw his mother pouting at him cutely._

 _"I'll go back, I understand." She sighed and stood up then dusted her clothes._

 _"Visit me once in a while Wataru-chan! You never visit mama." She teased and Wataru bowed his head down._

 _"I'll see you soon, mother. Please rest so you could get better." Wataru told her and she sighed._

 _"Hai. Hai" She answered and leaned down just to reach his height. "Well?" she asked and Wataru blushed. He pressed his lips on his mother's cheeks._

 _"Protect your sister." she whispered in his ear seriously. "She can see them too, ne?" Wataru's eyes widened as his mother walks past him._

"I'll protect Subaru mother..." He murmured to himself. "After all, she's my light after the dark..."

* * *

Subaru placed a fresh bunch of red camellias in front of a grave. She stared at the gravestone of her older twin brother. It's been fourteen years since he died but the gravestone was well kept for some reason. She assumed the one who kept visiting her brother's grave and keeping it well kept was their older brother, Hirose. She has seen him alone on one occasion in one of her visions. There was one time he was with a high ranking official from the army, a young man with silver hair.

"Forgive me Wataru-niisan, for never visiting you." She said solemnly while staring at the red camellias being swayed by the wind. "I wasn't brave enough or strong enough to face the reality that you were gone..." She quickly rubbed the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Father has trained me hard just like you, I can see the past perfectly and I'm still practicing getting better at seeing the future." She started. "I promise I'll become stronger and a better seer. After that I'll avenge your death." She said in a mere whisper.

"Ando, how long will you take?" A young woman called out impatiently. She glanced behind her to see Kureto glaring at her and Aoi Sanguu frowning at her.

"My apologies Lieutenant General Hiiragi," She bowed her head and retreated back to them.

"Your brother's been dead for the past fourteen years, get over him," Kureto advised her and Subaru remained silent as the three of them walked towards the military car.

"I know, it should be my first and last visit Lieutenant General," she replied calmly and Kureto did not say anything and merely stared at her.

Aoi handed her a file. "As promised the list of the children that you wanted to know about."

Subaru scanned the files and saw her brother's file. _'Off course the Hiiragis were interested in him, he was carrying the genes of an Ando and they were known as the prophets of death. In every generation, from the Ando Family there will be a Seer.'_

"Hirose would have been in the list but he didn't make it since he didn't inherit those eyes that you and your brother possess," Kureto said, it was like he read her mind. He raised her chin to look at his prized possession, the eyes of a seer. It wasn't like those of her brother that seemed weak at first sight, her eyes were that of a shinigami.

"You wanted to be closer to the sole survivor of Mahiru's competition, I assigned you under his wing as per request." Kureto said as he entered the car.

"Don't forget our agreement and he should be on the last page." Aoi closed the door for Kureto. She bowed to Subaru then entered the car.

She flipped to the next page, the sole survivor of the massacre was a young boy with silver hair and bright blue eyes like the sky. "Major General Hiiragi, Shinya."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's been a while since I posted stories like this. Actually it's been a while since I posted stories. I've been busy because of my classes and I had some personal problems in regards to my medication. I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling errors and if it's OOC, I'll try to keep them in character if I have ever failed. Just let me know. I tried to not talk a lot about Subaru (OC) orz but IDK it just happened. Reviews are welcome. Now to update my other stories. I'm sorry I don't talk too much. I'm not good at conversations ATM, my medicine affects how I feel and I'm really sorry. Now I'm just writing unnecessary things, Kureto-san will be angry. ( ; v ; )

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Seraph of the End and it's characters just my OCs. Art is not mine/Official Art by Yamato Yamamoto.


End file.
